


Diplomats

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [35]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 13 Character Swap





	Diplomats

**Title:** Diplomats   
**Fandom:** Babylon 5  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** G'Kar, Londo Mollari  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 610  
**Words/Prompts Used:** character swap  
**Written for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 13 Character Swap**

**Diplomats**

GKar stood in the doorway of the casino. He gazed over the crowd like a bird of prey looking for his supper. After a few moments, he spotted his query.

Londo Mollari sat at the bar in the casino and raised his glass. “To the good old days of the Centauri Republic.” He downed the contents of his glass then turned to the man sitting next to him. “There was a time when the Centauri Fepublic had hundreds of worlds. We conquered this whole region of space in just nine days. Nine days! It was a wonderful time.”

There was a chuckle behind him. You may have conquered in nine days but it only took two for you to hand over the entire lot to the Narn Regime.”

“G’Kar!” Londo turned on his bar stool. “It was three days. You didn't give us much of a choice you were bombing our homeworld.”

GKar shrugged. “All of those monuments offended us. At least we let you keep your home world.”

“You mean what was left of it.” Londo shook his head. “I will never understand why you wanted our empire in the first place. You already had a large territory of your own.”

“Simple Mollari. Because we could. Isn't that the same reason you conquered it in the first place?” GKar grinned.

“Maybe so.” Londo eyed the Narn as if he were sizing him up. “At least we did it in style.”

“Posh!” GKar laughed. “You bought your way out of it when the going got tough. Your government practically begged us to take those worlds. The resources were not as great as we were led to believe. Your Emperor was a silver tongued bandit.”

“He did his best until your bombs killed him.” Londo turned back to the bar. “What is it you want from me, G’Kar? Or are you here to rub salt in the wounds of my people?”

“I came here looking for you and here you sit, as I expected.  G’Kar sighed. “We are required to attend a council meeting. I told the Commander that I would escort you myself since you failed to appear at the last one.”

“I had important business. It couldn't be helped.” Londo looked at his empty glass and sighed.

“Yes. I believe there was a bravari bottle that needed emptying or was it another one of the dancing girls that needed you special diplomatic attention?” G’Kar tapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s go. We don't want to be late.”

Londo put down his glass and slid off the stool. “No, we don't. I need to stop by my quarters and get my notes.”

“Your assistant, Vir is already on his way to council chambers with the files.” Gkar smiled. “I took the liberty of telling him to meet us there.”

“Thank you.” Londo clenched his jaw and left with G’Kar. He wasn't happy being interrupted in his storytelling by the truth. Especially when it was G’Kar doing the interrupting.

Over the last decade, the Centauri Republic had been at the mercy of the Marn Regime. When Babylon 5 came on line, Londo had been forced into this diplomatic joke of a position on the request of the Narns. He wasn't sure why he had been singled out and he made no effort to find out. It wouldn't change what was or what had been. Londo could only deal with the now of things.

It was better not to know, he thought. An ambassador from a world that had virtually no power was better than sitting on his homeworld looking at all the rubble and the sad beaten faces of his people.


End file.
